Heavy in Your Arms
by degrssibyrd
Summary: A lot happened at the "Night in Vegas" dance.  Will Eli and Clare fight for their relationship or will they give up and say goodbye forever?


Author's Note: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters. I'm just a really big fan and I can't wait for the second half of season ten! The words in italics are lyrics from the Florence and Machine song "Heavy in Your Arms." I also do not own Florence and the Machine, again, I'm just a big fan of the music and was inspired by the song to write this part of the fan fiction.

He moved slowly and precisely, taking great care with each step as he carried her in his arms. The only sounds she could hear were the branches snapping beneath his feet and birds calling out their night songs. The light from the moon made his black hair shine like a newly polished obsidian stone and his green eyes did not look away from her blue ones for even a moment. Their hearts were pounding loudly, the rhythms falling into the same pattern. She felt so safe. She enjoyed being this close to him and allowed herself to rest her head against his chest. She could hear the sound of rushing water as he stepped out of the forest. She turned her head and looked out at the river that now appeared before them.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Her voice came out slowly. The words felt heavy as they left her mouth. She knew the answer. She already knew where they were going and what was about to happen. She tried to move but her hands remained locked around his neck. He moved closer and closer to the bank of the river. The wind howled and as it whipped around them and she heard it whisper in her ear, "_who is the betrayer? Who's the killer in the crowd? The one who creeps in corridors and doesn't make a sound."_ Her heart caught in her throat as the meaning of those words sank in.

The water now leaped around his ankles as he began to walk into the river. He continued to look down at her. His expression was indefinable but his lips were formed into his signature smirk. She opened her mouth to speak again but then began to feel something warm on her stomach. Her blue eyes looked down and saw blood beginning to spread all over the fabric of her dress. He suddenly made a loud gasping sound and that is when she saw the knife that was lodged into his torso. His eyes winced in pain and he fell down to his knees, plunging her under the rushing water. She was paralyzed, falling like a stone down below the murkiness. Before everything went black and she surrendered over to death, she heard his voice call out from the surface,

"It's better this way, Clare."

"Eli!" she woke up screaming. Tears were streaming down her face as she sat up straight in her bed. She was trembling from the worst nightmare that she had ever had in her entire life. She struggled to catch her breath when she heard the sound of music playing behind her. The headphones Eli had given her lay on the pillow. Through her tears Clare fumbled around her bed until she found her I-pod and shut off the Florence and the Machine song that had been playing. She heard a knock on the door.

"Clare? Are you alright?" her mom asked as she came into the room. She turned on the light as Clare tried to wipe away her tears. "Oh honey, what's wrong?" she asked as she came to sit beside her.

"I just had a nightmare. It was felt real. It really scared me," she said to her mom took her into her arms.

"It will be alright. It was just a dream. You just went through some really scary things at the dance. It's perfectly normal to still be shaken up," she assured her.

Clare nodded her head. She understood the significance why the knife appeared in her dream. A few days ago she almost saw the boy that she deeply cared for get stabbed by his enemy. She knew that Fitz did not actually hurt Eli, but the threat and the action of it all still felt as traumatic as if he had injured, or even killed, him.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up," Clare apologized. "I think I will be okay now."

"It's alright honey. I'm just worried about you. Try to go back to sleep. You will feel better in the morning," her mother said as she stood up from the bed and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Clare lay back down and moved the covers up as her mother turned off the light and shut the door behind her. Clare knew that she wasn't going to feel any better in the morning. There was still so much left unanswered and she dreaded knowing that she was still going to have to deal with her confused thoughts and feelings. Eli had made her feel so happy and safe, and then it that one moment, everything had changed. She knew that she still had strong feelings for him but as she closed her eyes, she wondered if those feelings would be enough.

Chapter Two: Did Eli scare Clare away? Reviews are always welcomed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
